


В трущобах Бруклина все спокойно

by honey_violence



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Brooklyn, F/M, Fights, Friendship, Friendzone, Gen, Hospitals, Hurt No Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Male Friendship, Necrophilia, Pre-War, Rape/Non-con Elements, World War II
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 12,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_violence/pseuds/honey_violence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>И остается абсолютная всепоглощающая тишина, когда Стив возвращается домой. А Баки нет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Даты

Каждый день он слонялся вдоль ничем не примечательной серой стены здания военной комиссии в надежде узнать хоть что-то о судьбе Барнса и однажды примелькался настолько, что угрюмый седой мужчина с вечно прямо спиной, приходивший туда ровно к восьми утра, даже перестал прогонять его прочь, лишь сурово поджимал губы, что значило: "Прости, приятель, новостей нет". Но сегодня все было иначе. 

Стив почувствовал, как все внутри похолодело, когда тот просто прошел мимо, даже не кивнув вместо приветствия, как делал обычно. Может, он не в настроении, попытался успокоить себя Роджерс, может, он его не заметил. "Ага, тебя, выскочившего ровно перед его носом", - съехидничал внутренний голос, но тут же заткнулся. Стив нервно сглотнул, шагая следом в здание комиссии. Ладони мигом вспотели, и их пришлось вытирать об штанины, но плевать, если на ткани после останутся пятна, потому что мужчина, уже занявший свой стол заведующего отделением комиссии, смотрел куда угодно, но не на него, и это было сделано сознательно и выглядело крайне глупо, ведь Роджерс стоял прямо возле его стола.

\- Сэр? - вообще, Стив, пожалуй, уже знал, догадался обо всем сразу по чужому отсутствующему выражению лица. Но все равно не верил. Никто не верит.

Тяжело вздохнув, заведующий достал из портфеля стопку бумаг, серых, слишком _мрачных_ , если так можно сказать о бумаге, и мир сразу стал шатким и расплывчатым, а ладони, нервно потевшие минуту назад, ледяными, потому что Стив знал, что это за бумаги. Сара Роджерс получила одну такую, когда погиб его отец.

Ему не позволили забрать извещение о смерти Джеймса, все-таки он не был родственником, но и адрес Ребекки он не знал тоже. Так и стоял с руками, повисшими вдоль туловища плетьми, упираясь взглядом в разлинованные поля с кучей пустой и ненужной информации о друге, которая значила так много и так мало одновременно. _Имя, дата рождения_ \- не забыть никогда, запомнены, как собственные. _Войска_ \- такие же, как у отца. Снова забравшие то, что было дороже всего на свете. 

И дата смерти. Но это ведь не о Джеймсе, это просто какие-то числа. А Джеймс вернется домой с победой, вернется героем, как и обещал. И единственной глупостью, сделанной Роджерсом к его возвращению, окажется украшенный дом, но Барнс все равно будет доволен, хоть и сделает вид, что все эти детские штучки не для него, ведь он теперь солидный, отвоевавший свое мужчина, защитник, гордость Нации. Лучший друг, вернувшийся целым. Человек, который не оставит его никогда, что бы ни случилось. Просто Баки, который делает его мир лучше одной своей улыбкой.

Все, что угодно, но не черта между датой рождения и датой смерти.


	2. Война

Баки не подпускает его к себе, не позволяет помочь, и это ранит. Стив знает, как важна поддержка, как нужен рядом друг, и какая разница, что теперь они поменялись местами, ведь Роджерс справится, не может не справиться. Барнс всегда был рядом с ним, и Стив будет хреновым другом, если сейчас сдастся. Только вот доказывать Джеймсу что-то та еще задачка, особенно, учитывая, что тот практически не выходит из комнаты.

Сегодня Стив увидел его утром выходящим из ванной и ужаснулся: от Баки остались кожа да кости, но страшнее всего было вглядываться в его лицо, отрешенное, равнодушное, холодное, потому что Роджерс знает, что глубоко внутри Джеймс страдает, просто не хочет показать, не может показать. Ведь это Стив самый слабый из них двоих, да и вообще из всех, кто их окружает, это Стив нуждается в заботе и поддержке, не Баки. Только вот даже тщедушный Стив выглядит жизнерадостнее и здоровее той тени, что осталась от Джеймса, и кто бы подсказал, как вернуть эту тень в мир живых, потому что сам Роджерс, вопреки собственной же установки не сдаваться, все чаще опускает руки. В две пары справиться было бы проще, но теперь у них на двоих всего три руки, и одна из них слишком давно застыла в жесте, указывающем на дверь, мол, проваливай, Роджерс, живые по ту сторону, мертвые по эту, тебе здесь не место.

А еще Стив знает, что Барнс предпочел бы вернуться домой в гробу, чем так, калекой, только вот самоубийство для него тоже не выход: погибнуть на войне - это честь, сдохнуть же в обшарпанной ванной, обрекая Стива на долгую уборку и кошмары, это слабость, которую он, несмотря на свое нынешнее состояние, позволить себе не может. Но и разрешить Роджерсу помочь себе не желает тоже. Это его война, та, которая теперь никогда не закончится, и Стиву на ней снова нет места.

Только в их старом доме, ставшем похожим на склеп, сражающихся все равно двое. Барнс, бьющийся с демонами своих ещеножных кошмаров и боли, и Стив, сражающийся за право быть рядом и помочь там, где чужое молчание помочь не в силах. Но с каждым днем в команте Джеймса становится лишь тише: в стены не врезается, грохоча на весь дом, мебель, зверный крик-вой не вспарывает грудину, вонзаясь в сердце, и это страшнее всего. Потому что однажды, зовя Баки из-за двери, Роджерс боится не услышать в ответ ничего. И эта тишина будет означать, что Джеймс сдался, будет означать, что Стив оказался бесполезен. 

Будет значить, что война победила, и Барнс с нее все-таки не вернулся.


	3. Чувства

\- Стив, - Джеймс утыкается взглядом в столешницу, избегая смотреть на Роджерса, - это как покупать землю, непригодную для выращивания овощей, полную камней и глины вместо плодородной почвы.

"Это я камни и глина?" - хочется спросить Стиву, но он молчит, только бьет носком ботинка пустующий рядом стул, откуда Баки слетел, когда Роджерс ляпнул за завтраком свое _"Ялюблютебя"_ вместо "Приятного аппетита", разрушив все махом и еще до начала нового дня. Кофе остывает нетронутым между ними, и даже пар уже не поднимается над чашками - сколько минут они молчали до этого "Стив"? 

\- Я не могу, - и это звучит так, как будто Барнс взвесил все за и против, и выбор пал не в пользу Роджерса, поскольку перевесили "против", звучит так, как будто чувства не имеют значения, и его ответ - пример рационального выбора, избежавшего всей этой эмоциональной чепухи. Совсем не так должен реагировать человек, которому признаются в любви. Во всяком случае, Роджерс так думает. Наорать за предательство дружбы, признаться ответно, уйти, хлопнув дверью - что угодно, кроме этого "я не могу", потому что все это выглядит так, словно Баки уже обдумывал эту тему, и Стив просто не набрал достаточно баллов, чтобы перевалить из команды друзей в претендента на пару. И вопрос того, что это вообще неправильно, они не поднимают, что только утверждает Стива в его правоте.

\- У нас должна быть другая жизнь, - Баки щелкает костяшками пальцев, а после барабанит пальцами по столу, и это походило бы на нервную реакцию, если бы не его лицо: такое выражение бывает у людей, которые что-то тщательно обдумывают, но обдумывают спокойно, взвешенно, без треволнений. - Точно не такая.

"Но ты же не знаешь, какой она может быть", - Роджерс давит в себе эти слова, потому что этот Баки ему незнаком, и предугадать реакцию друга на дополнительные свои признания он не может. Этот Баки ему даже не нравится, если быть откровенным. И собственное "ялюблютебя" уже не кажется столь удачной идеей, как в момент, когда он это сказал, потому что у Джеймса такой вид, словно он отбирает картошку на рынке, словно придирчиво оглядывает выставленную на барахолке одежду, прикидывая, будет ли он смотреться в ней хорошо или лучше поднакопить на вещь поновее. И это обижает, до ужаса обижает, и когда Барнс говорит:

\- Нет, определенно точно, - окидывая его взглядом, цепляющимся за все, от макушки до дрожащих пальцев, Роджерс выдыхает, и кажется, даже облегченно. А потом на ум приходит вся эта череда сменяющих друг друга девиц, ни одна из которых не оказалась достаточно хороша, чтобы Барнс остался с ней рядом дольше, чем на неделю, и какое-то мерзопакостное ощущение собственной слепоты закрадывается в подсознание одновременно с жалостью к себе, только вот Джеймс не дает ему в него окунуться, спохватывается, что кофе остыл, и торопится снова поставить чайник. Моментально забывает о том, что между ними был разговор, и он был _важным_. Во всяком случае для Роджерса.

И это играет на руку, то, как забывает о ненужных вещах Барнс, не делая их дальнейшие взаимоотношения неловкими после признания Стива. Только вот, если его чувства - ненужная вещь, имеют ли они тогда смысл?..


	4. Баки

Они не разговаривали с Баки так долго, что Стив стал забывать, как звучит его голос. Сама эта мысль была ужасной и отдавала чем-то предательским, и точно была не про него, ведь он верный друг, но факт оставался фактом: Барнс променял его на другую, более успешную жизнь где-то в спальне удачно подвернувшейся богатой наследницы, а Стив остался здесь, в трущобах Бруклина, и на душе у него было неспокойно. 

Иногда он думал, что, неважно, как долго они не видятся, их дружба крепче всего на свете, но время шло, и вопрос стал другим: а когда они увидятся снова? Баки не был дома так долго, что само слово "дом" давно перестало быть для него актуальным. Не сказать, что жизнь Стива сильно изменилась с его уходом, ну били почаще без протекции Джеймса, ограждавшей его от уже знакомых хулиганов, ну ужина хватало еще и на завтрак - некому было уплетать вторую порцию, приготовленную по привычке. А в остальном все было по-прежнему, и только голос Баки, разговаривавший с ним в его голове, с каждым днем становился все более безликим, пока однажды не стал чужим полностью.

У них не было общих фотографий, и со временем черты лица Джеймса стали искажаться в памяти Стива, становясь все более обобщенными, и однажды, когда Барнс все-таки вернулся - другой, странный, в костюме и шляпе - Роджерс не узнал этого человека. Он походил на прошлое, выдувавшееся, как тепло сквозь щели в его доме, на прошлое, которое не задерживается в голове, подменяясь мечтой и сожалениями, и даже ласковое "Баки" прозвучало чуждо и фальшиво. 

"Мистер Барнс", - так обратился к нему водитель за разрешением убрать машину из переулка, а то мало ли что может случиться здесь, и это "здесь" было плевком в сторону жизни, которая была у них с Джеймсом до, только вот сам Джеймс не повел и бровью, не подметил обиды на лице Роджерса, слишком открытого, чтобы не показывать эмоции.

Нет, Роджерс не переедет с ним из Бруклина, нет, квартира не нуждается в ремонте, так он ответил, и Джеймс вроде бы понял, ведь улыбнулся же, и улыбка вышла широкой и белозубой, как у всех этих людей с плакатов, он видел их на стенах кинотеатра, только вот рука Барнса, привычно опустившаяся на плечо, в момент прощания казалась тяжелее, словно груз собственного решения давил ею же на него сверху, но Роджерс остался непреклонен. Но и не проклинал друга, оставившего за спиной все, что у них было. Хотя, если подумать, а что у них было? Две тесные комнатушки с обшарпанной кухней, склочные соседи за картонными стенами и отсутствие любых перспектив на будущее. Этот выбор явно был нетрудным.

Что касается Роджерса, уже позже, вступив в ряды Армии США в своей новой ипостаси, в одном из интервью он расскажет, впервые сорвавшись на отчаянную откровенность, о своем детстве, о том, что, даже когда у него не было ничего, у него был Баки. Жаль только, что сам Баки в нем так катастрофически не нуждался. Только вот о последнем Стив умолчит, а мистер Барнс, проглядывающий за завтраком газеты, не разглядит в лице Капитана лицо друга и не прочитает обращенную к нему между строк мольбу. Ему нет дела до войны, и он откладывает посвященные ей страницы в сторону, сосредотачиваясь на новостях высшего света и результатах вчерашних скачек.


	5. Уродство

Подглядывать нехорошо, но Стив ничего не может с собой поделать, впивается глазами в тело Барнса, сгибающегося над тазом с водой, и мнит его своим. Нет, не Барнса, лишь его тело, и зависть эта такая черная, глубокая, неправильная, что Роджерсу одновременно стыдно и страшно, что он на нее способен. А кто бы не был? Он разглядывает чужие широкие плечи, загорелые руки, волосы на крепкой груди, сползает взглядом на узкие бедра, на рельефные икры, и думает, что их дружба - его персональный ад. Ну не может Бог и в самом деле считать это забавным: его уродство на фоне совершенного Барнса.

Он отступает от двери тихо-тихо, шагая как можно осторожнее, чтобы половицы не скрипели: еще не хватало, чтобы Джеймс заметил его нездоровый вуайеризм. А после раздевается до белья в собственной спальне, вставая напротив зеркала, слишком маленького, чтобы охватить все его тело, но даже отражающегося куска хватает, чтобы взвыть от обиды: тонкие руки, похожие на веточки, цеплячья шея, и плечи узкие-узкие, как будто его сжали с обеих сторон, а распрямиться он не в силах.

Прикрыть глаза и представить себя Барнсом легко, он ведь выучил его тело до мельчайших шрамов, до каждой родинки. Представить, что у него наконец красивое, сильное тело, здоровый крепкий организм, и нет этой слабости, этой астмы, этого презрительного взгляда каждой девчонки, которой он решается улыбнуться. Разрешить себе думать, что и он заслуживает теплоты и любви не меньше, чем Джеймс. И так просто возненавидеть Барнса, получающего все без усилий, просто потому, что он - это он. И ненависть эта куда страшней зависти. Стив ругает себя за то, что позволяет себе ее испытывать, но прекратить ее испытывать он не в силах. 

Поэтому когда Барнс возвращается с войны, куда Стива, разумеется, не взяли, изможденным и одноруким, Роджерс впервые чувствует себя счастливым в его присутствии. И берется перевязывать его подживающую культю с таким рвением, что Баки только благодарно вздыхает, неспособный пока делать это сам. А рассматривать чужое уродство оказывается самым потрясающим делом в его жизни. Потому что мысли о собственной ущербности оставляют его хотя бы ненадолго, делая их с Баки наконец равными. 

Только вот женщины смотрят на Джеймса по-прежнему мечтательно, а на Стива - с жалостью, и черт бы его побрал, этого Барнса, с его белозубой улыбкой и глазами синими, как васильки. Роджерс отходит к стойке за виски себе и Джеймсу и стаканом лимонада для его дамы и думает, что было бы здорово, вернись Джеймс, например, безногим, или контуженным, или _не вернись он вовсе_. И сам же холодеет от этой мысли. Ведь даже дешевый виски горчит во рту не так сильно, как это страшное, невысказанное желание. Как это черная, всепоглощающая ненависть.

В тот вечер, бинтуя Баки руку, он впервые срывает пропитанные сукровицей бинты резче обычного и, глядя на искривившееся от боли лицо Джеймса, чувствует себя почти счастливым. Почти так же, как когда представлял себя им, стоя перед зеркалом в своей комнате. Он извиняется несколько раз, виновато глядя на друга, устало прикрывшего глаза, а после дергает еще один бинт со всей силы. И едва сдерживает улыбку, глядя на пропитывающую его кровь.


	6. Секрет

Баки хочется трогать Стива, как всех этих девушек, в чьи комнаты в общежитиях он пробирается по ночам. Нависать сверху, вжимаясь так, что самому же становится больно, покрывать поцелуями мигом алеющие щеки, спускаться по тонкой шее. Иногда он представляет, как прокладывает влажную дорожку от лица туда, где нет ни мягкой груди, ни шелковой кожи - только доска ребер, наверняка слишком острых, как и ключицы, в которые порой хочется вцепиться, как собака в кость, и светлых волос, уходящих за границу брюк. Ему хочется, до одури хочется, но он никогда ничего не делает. Даже не смотрит в сторону Роджерса. А в особо тяжелые моменты отправляется спать раньше обычно, списывая ранний отход ко сну на усталость и молясь, чтобы Стив не расслышал, как он часто и громко дышит, пытаясь выдрочить преследующее его желание в собственную ладонь. 

Он не позволяет себе делать никаких шагов, потому что знает, что его сорвет, дай Роджерс хотя бы намек на свое согласие, позволь он ему хотя бы предположить возможность этого согласия. Друзей не хотят, это знает каждый, только вот телу не прикажешь, и с каждым разом его девушки становятся хрупче, мельче, но ни одна пшеница пышных кудрей все равно не ласкает ладонь так, как отросшая светлая челка, когда Барнс взъерошивает Стиву волосы в непременно дружеском жесте. И ни одни тщательно напомаженные губы не походят на тонкие, узкие губы друга, так часто обветренные, слишком сухие, совсем не пример мягким ухоженным ртам его женщин, но такие до одури желанные, настолько, что и самому страшно.

Но Джеймс уверен в своих силах и знает, что никогда не предаст Роджерса подобным образом. Только вот Роджерс не дурак, чтобы не видеть, что Баки терзается чем-то, о чем не хочет ему поведать, однако спрашивать не решается. Между ними практически нет секретов, нет, даже не так: между ними нет секретов, и если Джеймс молчит, то значит, это что-то действительно важное, поэтому Стив как настоящий друг просто старается быть рядом как можно чаще на случай, если Барнсу потребуется его плечо. Он пытается проводить с ним больше времени и не оставлять одного, даже перенимает свойственный Баки жест - положить руку на чужое плечо в ободряющем жесте. Только вот, кажется, Джеймс совсем не рад его поддержке, поэтому и сбегает как можно раньше, оправдываясь усталостью, и это беспокоит Роджерса, только вот как узнать правду, он не знает. 

\- Бак, если что-то случилось, знай, я рядом, - он прислушивается к происходящему за дверью, но Джеймс молчит в ответ, а потом орет:

\- В этом и проблема, придурок, - а через минуту и сам появляется в проеме двери, приоткрывая ее ровно на столько, чтобы не пустить Роджерса, вздумай тот попытаться зайти. Но Стив не пытается, просто стоит в ожидании объяснений, которые не поступают, и вся эта ситуация такая глупая, что не остается ничего, кроме как сказать:

\- Ты же знаешь, что, что бы ни случилось, ты можешь на меня положиться.

Только вот глаза Баки вспыхивают, и сам он смотрит с такой яростью в глазах, что Роджерс тушуется под этим взглядом, как будто это он в чем-то провинился, а не Баки ведет себя, как мудак, не позволяя им решить его проблемы вместе. Он делится этими соображениями с Джеймсом, только вот Барнс, вопреки его ожиданиям о слезливом признании и просьбе о помощи, начинает смеяться, и заткнуть его получается только тычком под ребра, однако Джеймс перехватывает его запястье и тихо говорит:

\- Стив, ты мне ничем не можешь помочь, поэтому просто не обращай внимания, - и отпускает его руку как будто бы с неохотой.

И хотя ему хотелось бы верить, что Роджерс действительно пойдет на все, чтобы помочь, о такой помощи, которая мучает его странными снами, он просить не готов. Даже рассказать о таком было бы ошибкой. Он еще пару секунд вслушивается в недовольное сопение за дверью, а затем в шорох чужих шагов, и возвращается к кровати.

Представить Стива, на которого действительно можно положиться, впечатывая его в собственную постель, оказывается нетрудным. Избегать его испытующего взгляда ранним утром, словно он слышал, как Барнс кончает с его именем на устах, оказывается куда сложней.


	7. Картер

Стив и Пегги не смотрятся вместе, и Джеймсу непонятно, что такая, как Картер, могла найти в Роджерсе, только вот мисс Британия заявляется к ним чуть чаще, чем каждый день, уже больше месяца, а однажды и вовсе врезается в него ранним утром на лестнице, и шок, проступающий на помятом после сна лице Барнс скрыть не успевает. "Только не говорите мне, что Стив и Пегги..." - орет внутренний голос, пока Маргарет клюет его куда-то в щеку напомаженными губами и упархивает по своим делам. Роджерс обнаруживается на самом верху лестницы, и если человек может быть похож на желе, то Стив сейчас точно желе, потому что ноги у него дрожат, руки у него дрожат, и лицо такое, словно он словил приступ.

\- Бааак, - тянет он жалобно и тихо, и Джеймс моментально оказывается рядом, готовый помочь, если что-то случилось. Но Роджерс выглядит не умирающим, он выглядит зацелованным, и это еще страннее, страннее даже того факта, что Пегги оставалась на ночь. Мало ли, может, книжки читали, всякое может быть. Только вот шальной взгляд Роджерса не оставляет сомнений, чем они там занимались, и Бак нервно сглатывает, прежде чем спросить:

\- Вы?.. - Барнсу не нужно договаривать свою фразу, потому что он знает, что Стив рухнет в обморок от смущения, если он все-таки договорит. Уши друга пунцовеют, и щеки у него такие красные, что хоть оладьи жарь, но Роджерс кивает отрицательно, и у Джеймса отлегает от сердца по неизвестной причине. Хотя, впрочем, причина ему ясна, как божий свет: Пегги слишком хороша для Стива, и каким бы ни был замечательным его друг, в людское бескорыстие и равнодушное отношение к внешности Джеймс не верил. И Картер он не верил.

А вот зацелованным губам друга поверить пришлось, и бессвязным репликам о том, что Пегги такая, такая, ну ты понимаешь, Бак, она такая. Только вот восторгов друга Барнс не разделял, и Картер ему не нравилась. И вся сложившаяся ситуация. Но больше все то, что, если между Пеггс и Стивом так ничего и не случилось, то это может произойти в любой день, да хоть сегодня, и этого никак не предотвратить, хотя о том, зачем это вообще предотвращать, Барнс почему-то задумываться не захотел. Просто не нужно Стиву такого опыта, не с Пегги. Маргарет может получить любого мужчину, какого пожелает, и пусть это будет не Стив. Только вот даже в собственной голове вся эта аргументация прозвучала странно, поэтому озвучивать ее он не решился.

\- Я бы хотел на ней жениться, - выдыхает Родежрс, и выражение лица у него такое боевое, что Джеймс мигом забывает свои тяжелые мысли, потому что смех рвется наружу, и удержать его не получается. Благородный Роджерс, решивший как порядочный человек узаконить их отношения спустя месяц знакомства! Святая простота!

\- Стив, не торопись. Свадьба это такое дело... - они заваливаются в команту Роджерса, и Бак настороженно оглядывает заправленную без единой складочки постель, не спеша на нее садиться: то, что здесь спала Пегги, отчего-то сделало ее неудобным местом для трепа, хотя до сегодняшнего дня Барнс часто по утрам пробирался сюда, чтобы поваляться рядом и поговорить с Роджерсом о всяких пустяках. А теперь ему не хотелось даже дышать воздухом, все еще пропахшим духами Маргарет, не то что садиться на постель, где...

Только вот Стив выглядел счастливым, уверенным в себе, радостным и каким-то без этой своей вечной скованности от осознания, что он уступает окружающим, и пусть душа его стоила многих, Барнс знал, как ему тяжело, поэтому тот разительный контраст, который проявлялся в его поведении, стоило Пегги оказаться рядом, пожалуй, стоил того, чтобы терпеть ее в их доме, ведь так? Только вот что-то противное и липкое ворочалось в грудине, копошилось, как черви, и названия этому Джеймс не находил. Не ревность, конечно, но что-то близкое, потому что, если у Стива будет Пегги, нужен ли будет он, Барнс, и еще эта клятва "пока смерть не разлучит нас", она ведь посерьезней их глупого "я с тобой до самого конца, приятель". Как им ужиться, не раздирая Стива на любовь и дружбу?

\- Я уже все решил, - и выглядит Стив таким серьезным, что спорить с ним кажется совсем бесполезным, - я женюсь на Пегги.

И аргументы Барнса, которые тот не озвучивает, кажутся даже ему самому глупыми и смешными: когда твой друг выбирает женщину, с которой собирается провести остаток жизни, нужно улыбаться, кивать и не чувствовать себя ущемленным. Только вот все обрачивается еще хуже, чем если бы Пегги просто бросила Стива. Картер отправляется домой, где идет война, и узнает Стив об этом самым последним. И на войну его предугадываемо не берут, и разыскать Маргарет, чтобы поговорить, нет никакой возможности. 

Барнс не говорит Стиву, что видел Картер в их лагере, когда его отправляют воевать в Европу. Потому что Пегги так никогда и не возвращается, даже когда война заканчивается победой стран-союзниц. И это именно то, что делают друг друга лучшие друзья, ведь так? Не добивают страшными новостями надеющееся на лучшее чужое сердце. Только вот Стив и Пегги не смотрелись вместе, и Барнс даже рад, что сердце Роджерса оказалось разбитым. Но говорить об этом, разумеется, он не станет. Как и признаваться себе же в том, что исчезновение Пегги из их жизни для него праздник. Потому что отныне делить Стива с кем бы то ни было ему не придется. И разбираться в причинах страшных вспышек ревности, стоило ему заслышать цокот чужих каблуков на крыльце их дома, тоже.


	8. Свитер

\- Я бы хотел, чтобы, если что, ты был первым, так я не буду мучаться, - лицо у Стива перемазано грязью, виски влажные, нос красный от холода, а губы дрожат, и все это в совокупности такая жалкая картина, что подобный разговор очень даже в тему - самое место и время: где-то неподалеку земля разлетается градом камней и глины, разрытая на полтуловища тех, кому повезло меньше, и грохот стоит такой, что закладывать уши даже не приходится: слышишь и так еле-еле. Но слова Роджерса он разбирает, считывает по губам, и облизывает свои, пересохшие и искусанные в кровь, прежде чем негромко выдать:

\- Да, так было бы лучше, не пришлось бы больше с тобой няньчиться, - только вот если кто с кем и нянчится, так это Роджерс с ним: у Баки сломана нога, точнее, ему кажется, что она сломана: в этом месиве крови и боли, взрывов и свиста пуль не особо хочется узнавать, что все еще хуже, чем уже есть, и выбраться из укрытия у него нет никакой возможности. А Стив его не дотащит, слишком дохлый, чтобы утянуть такой вес. И уходить не хочет, чтобы выжил хотя бы один. "Я с тобой до конца, ты же помнишь?" - читается у него в глазах, и Барнс отводит свои, потому что конец ближе, чем идеалист Роджерс там себе думает, и если он не уберется отсюда, они подохнут оба, а брать на себя смерть друга Джеймс не готов, и плевать, что у мертвецов не бывает угрызений совести.

\- Я заберу твой свитер и буду с ним спать, - это черный юмор, это удар под дых, но лучше так, потому что говорить самое важное со всей искренностью сейчас не время, да и не место: подступившие слезы застилают обзор, и приходится несколько секунд тереть глаза, пытаясь сфокусировать зрение. 

\- Постирать не забудь, - улыбка выходит кривой и усталой, а потом все проваливается во мрак, и больно так, что даже уже и не. Он не чувствует своего тела, и только немного жаль, что последние его слова были такими нелепыми.

...

А Роджерс и правда забирает его свитер, сожженый, обугленный местами, провонявший гарью, дымом и потом. И кресло в зале его новой квартиры, маленькой и тесной, как раз для одного, становится поминальным местом, разве что портрета не хватает, но и это не проблема: все пространство пола завалено рисунками, в каждом штрихе которых - Баки, Баки, Баки. Живой, смеющийся, не собиравшийся умирать. 

\- Я пошутил, - скажет однажды Стив предмету одежды и сам же рассмеется, поняв, как глупо он смотрится со стороны, - я никогда не хотел, чтобы ты был первым. И, нет, я не сплю с твоим свитером, хотя и поклялся, - и рассмеется снова, не замечая, как смех обращается плачем. - Потому что спать не получается.

И жить не получается. И разделить эту боль не с кем.


	9. Игры

Это грязные подлые игры, но сейчас им не до высокой морали. Они вернулись живыми из мясорубки, и кто может им запретить побыть немного не такими чистыми и честными, какими остальной мир, считающий их героями, хотел бы их видеть?

\- Поцелуй самую хорошенькую здесь, - Баки улыбается, дразняще и нагло, но Стив лишь пожимает плечами, широкими, крепкими, и улыбка у него такая самоуверенная, что можно не сомневаться: ни одна девчонка точно не устоит, и поэтому этот раунд он выигрывает заведомо. Только вот хорошеньких тут нет, во всяком случае, нет настолько хорошеньких, как хотелось бы, и он целует благоухающую напомаженную леди, похожую на Картер. Картер была хорошенькой, вне всяких сомнений. Но поцелуй выходит пресным, и Баки снимает с него за это несколько очков, довольно сообщая ему об этом, когда Стив возвращается за барную стойку. 

\- Не очень-то горячо вышло, Капитан Сосулька, - Бак нехреново пьян и нехреново собой горд, уж он-то справился со всеми заданиями, которые Роджерс ему дал, и справился на отлично. - Тебе штрафное задание, но чуть позже, а сейчас время выпить.

Они бьются кружками, потом Баки бьет какого-то парня, вступившегося за леди, которую Стив так некрасиво оставил после поцелуя, не спеша возвращаться, а после бьют уже Барнса, и Роджерсу приходится вступиться, и веселая пьянка оборачивается не менее веселой дракой - веселой для Барнса и Роджерса, потому что у тех, других парней нет шансов и нет роджерсовой сыворотки и силы.

Их не выгоняют из бара только потому, что бармен узнает Капитана Америка, но вот крови на руках слишком много, чтобы можно было продолжать веселиться, не обращая на нее внимания, и, наказав Стиву поцеловать первую же особу, которая войдет в помещение и покажется привлекательной, Барнс уходит в уборную. Однако к моменту его возвращения Стив по-прежнему сидит за баром, и Джеймс недовольно спрашивает:

\- Неужели ни одна леди не почтила своим присутствием эту дыру?

Но Стив лишь хмурится, сообщая, что ему стало скучно, и им приходится уйти, потому что смотреть на скучающее лицо Роджерса для Баки та еще пытка, пострашнее его занудной праведности, ненадолго покинувшей их после возвращения на родину. Стив молчит всю дорогу, и это напрягает, толькот вот допытываться правды у Баки нет ни желания, ни сил. До дома два квартала пешком и ни одного бара по дороге. Вспомнив об этом, Джеймс сообщает:

\- Будешь должен задание, - и Стив хмурится еще больше. Совсем не пример тому веселью, которым он заражал всех вокруг еще час назад, и Баки моментально выбешивается:

\- Да что с тобой?

\- Не хочу выполнять задание. 

И всего-то, думает Барнс, ну не выполняй. Только дело, кажется, не в этом, потому что Роджерс мрачнее тучи, но не делится причиной.

\- Не хочешь, не надо, - пожимает он плечами, а потом Роджерс застывает, как истукан, прямо посреди улицы, и приходится обойти его, чтобы посмотреть в лицо. - Да Гидру тебе в задницу, Роджерс, в чем дело?

И сам тоже застывает, как истукан, когда Стив бьется носом об его в попытке поцеловать в губы, но промахивается в темноте, а после отшатывается в сторону.

\- Что за хрень, - Бак недовольно потирает ушибленную переносицу, пытаясь понять, что произошло, а потом до него доходит. - Я, что ли, особа?

И Стив мычит что-то непонятное в ответ, и становится ясно, что да, особа все-таки он.

\- Придурок, - выходит беззлобно, но в животе все скручивает узлом, потому что, как идти два квартала дальше после произошедшего рядом, он не знает. И обсудить не получится, потому что он не хочет это обсуждать, и оставить без внимания тоже хрень полнейшая, потому что ну это же Роджерс, у него не бывает просто так, обязательно какие-то тайные причины, в которых копаться не хочется абсолютно.

Но идти рядом все-таки приходится. И разделять неуютную тишину тоже, потому что нарушить ее нечем, и фальшивые штутки и смех тут тоже не помогут. Наутро Стив делает вид, что ничего не помнит, и на прямой вопрос в лоб придерживается этой же версии. И приходится смириться с тем, что из Роджерса раскаленными клещами не вытащишь правды, и придется принимать версию про то, что он был пьян и все это было глупой шуткой.

Только вот напиться Стив не мог в силу новоприобретенных возможностей. И на глупости был неспособен, в отличие от Барнса. Но размышлять над этим не хотелось. А вот поцеловать Стива - очень. Только вот эта глупость даже для него была слишком огромной, и он все-таки не решился. Да и списать возникшее желание было некуда: в глупые барные игры с тех пор они не играли.


	10. Долго и счастливо

Должно было повернуться как угодно, но не так, только не так. Стив должен был выбрать одну из этих восторженно щебечущих женщин, чьи отпечатки помады, кажется, навсегда стали атрибутом воротников всех его рубашек, зажить с ней долго и счастливо и отъебаться наконец от Барнса, который оказался не готов к таким изменениям в жизни друга: сила, слава, признание. Роджерса стало много, даже чересчур, и это касалось не только роста, веса и самоуверенности.

Когда Стив впервые написал у него на лице несколько синяков, ему показалось, что тот просто выпускает пар, только вот драться с Капитаном - заведомо проигрышное дело, ведь какие у него были шансы? Да к тому же, ну это же Стив, сопляк, которого он выпестовал, с которым прошел ад плечом к плечу, как можно было бить ответно? Поэтому он просто лежал, слившись лопатками с досками пола, прикрывался рукой и надеялся, что обойдется синяками без существенных переломов. И, конечно, не ожидал, что закончится все не разбитым лицом. К врачу он тогда не обратился, да и куда обращаться с такими ранами? Отлеживался недели полторы, стонал от боли при каждом движении, разве что не плакал. И Стива в комнату не пускал, даже задвижку поставил, хотя какая, к херам, задвижка, если она тоньше мизинца нынешнего Роджерса и вряд ли его удержит. 

И ведь не удержала, и не то чтобы он сжался в комок, только выглядело все именно так, когда Стив ударил снова, правда, в этот раз не кулаком, а словами, и вышло это "Бак, ты мне нужен" куда больнее, чем если бы он просто прописал ему в челюсть. Что делать с этой информацией, он не знал, да и не хотел над ней думать. Хотелось вышвырнуть Роджерса из дома, жизни и откуда бы то ни было, но пришлось терпеть его дебильные извинения и попытки прикоснуться. Заботу эту дурацкую, какие-то лекарства, мази, даже попытки предложить свою помощь. Только вот Барнс никакой помощи не хотел и выгнал Стива из комнаты без зазрения совести. Но тот все равно вернулся, с едой и цветами какими-то, как будто Джеймс девчонка и цветы загладят то, что Роджерс сделал. Люди за такое не прощают, и Барнс не стал. 

А потом оказалось, что силы у них теперь примерно равны, но об этом Джеймс узнал позже, когда Стив снова решил, что ему все можно, потому что он сильнее, потому что он, черт побери, любит. Барнс не помнил, что с ним делали в плену, но оказался более чем благодарен за эксперименты над его телом, когда получилось играючи отшыврнуть Роджерса подальше, заломить руки, ткнуть носом в пыльный ковер. Унижать ответным методом не стал, все-таки это не он из них двоих поехавший на всю голову супергерой, но ощущение силы понравилось, и синяки на чужом лице тоже, и хруст костей под руками, ставшими словно железными.

В один прекрасный момент это наверняка должно было закончиться какой-нибудь несовместимой с жизнью травмой, только вот оба оставались целы, во всяком случае физически точно, потому что за свои мозги Барнс уже не отвечал, иначе как объяснить то, что в те дни, когда Роджерс оказывался сильнее, он позволял ему делать то, что тот должен был делать со своими женщинами, но никак не с другом. Только вот и сам Джеймс в долгу не оставался: новообретенная сила зудела под кожей, просила выхода, и вымещать его на том, кто уцелеет и за чью шкуру можно не волноваться, оказалось очень удобным. 

Но, конечно, это была никакая не любовь. Потому что любовь это когда под руку по набережной и поцелуи, а не садомазохический секс, похожий на пытку, и сапог под ребра вместо признаний. Во всяком случае, Барнс так думал. Поэтому когда появилась Маргарет Картер, он сразу понял: вот тут любовь, точно любовь. Потому что были все признаки: и свидания, и ошалевший от счастья взгляд Роджерса, и его отсутствие дома неделями. Только вот возвращался Стив все равно к Барнсу. И брал уже не насильно. И дрался вполсилы. А Джеймс бил все чаще мимо и подставлялся под жаркие поцелуи все больше сам. 

И когда Пегги наконец исчезла, стало понятно, что любовь это не только поцелуи под луной и билеты в кино. Во всяком случае, у них это - разбитым носом в пыльный ковер, спущенные до колен штаны и слюна вместо смазки. Баночки-скляночки и горы извинений, хотя знаешь, что к утру тело исцелится само, и все эти мази без надобности. Редкие скупые объятья и сдвинутые с недавних пор вместе кровати. Жизнь, которая должна была, обязана была пойти по-другому, но пошла именно так. И Роджерс, которого стало слишком много, но мешало это в основном теперь только спать. Все остальное казалось нормальным и правильным. 

И все чаще походило на "долго и счастливо", пусть и не в совсем обычном виде.


	11. Просьбы

\- Бак, - руки у Стива мягкие, и отталкивает он мягко, уворачивается, пряча лицо, потому что, во-первых, от Баки пахнет сигаретами и алкоголем, во-вторых, это уже не смешно. Было не смешно ни тогда, когда это казалось подростковой дуростью, ни особенно теперь, когда Барнс абсолютно серьезен и ему давно уже не пятнадцать.

\- Пожалуйста, - только вот голос у Джеймса просящий, тихий, жалобный, а отказывать Роджерс не умеет. Терпит, пока чужие ладони, влажные и дрожащие, обнимают его лицо, трогают скулы, гладят, терпит, когда Баки целует его нежно-нежно, почти невесомо, сначала в самые уголки рта, а потом обхватывает нижнюю губу, прикусывая, и это нужно как-то прекратить, но вот как, Стив не знает.

\- Хватит, - выдыхает он, пытаясь вырваться, но Барнс не останавливается, только ослабляет хватку ладонями, соскальзывает ими ему на талию, притягивая ближе.

\- Я же шучу, Стив, это просто шутка, - и смеется, утыкаясь носом ему в висок. - Ради шутки-то можно.

Но Стиву не нравятся подобные шутки. И нежность эта пьяная, щемящая, ему тоже не нравится. Потому что на следующее утро Барнс всегда раздраженный, косится недобро, не решаясь столкнуться взглядами, и приходится выжидать несколько дней, чтобы он вновь стал собой прежним, а стайка девчонок снова скрыла его из поля зрения Роджерса. Потому что так правильней, и они оба это понимают, только вот Барнс не всегда с собой справляется, а Стив не собирается довольствоваться крупицами пьяной ласки: либо все, либо ничего, но никак не на половину, ранящую, как мольбы Баки о поцелуе и его злость на себя же за эти просьбы, как желание Стива принадлежать полностью без права даже на маленькую, но, пожалуйста, хоть раз трезвую попытку.


	12. Признание

Если бы он просто сказал, что, нет, мол, приятель, я не такой, все было бы гораздо проще, Стив бы смирился, сдался, перетоптал в себе все до единого росточки неправильного чувства, но ведь Барнс не может по-простому. И отвечает ему не то, что Роджерс планировал услышать, _практически услышал_ у себя в голове. Отвечает: "Ну тогда давай попробуем" и сам же первый подходит ближе. И ведет себя так, как будто это не Стив тут один из тех странных ребят, которых презирает все добропорядочное общество, а сам Барнс, и это он признался минуту назад, краснея и запинаясь, другу в своих далеко не дружеских чувствах. Баки ведет себя с ним так уверенно, как с любой и своих девочонок, и даже непонятно, зол он, озадачен или заинтересован. Обидел его Роджерс своим признанием или нет.

Стив прикрывает глаза, чувствуя на плечах чужие ладони, от страха ему хочется сжаться в комок и переиграть эту ситуацию заново. Потому что закончиться должно было все плачевно, а не как сейчас, когда Барнс, не зная, что с ним делать, зачем-то мнет его плечи, трогает подбродок, зарывается пальцами в волосы. И целует не трепетно и нежно, как положено влюбленным, а как будто обкатывает велосипед перед покупкой, и почтения в этом жесте ни на грош, что, впрочем, наоборот, расслабляет, потому что бесцеремонность у Джеймса хозяйская, собственническая, и пробует он, как и обещал, действительно все, от щенячьих мокрых поцелуев до ладоней на стивовой заднице. Хоть бы остался доволен, молит Роджерс про себя, потому что никто и никогда его не выбирал. Даже не давал ему шанса. И если это "Давай попробуем" всего лишь дружеский жест, что ж, Роджерс за него до невозможного благодарен, потому что это куда больше, чем судьба вообще дала ему за всю его жизнь.

По лицу Барнса непонятно, доволен он или нет, потому что он улыбается, не находя под рубашкой привычной женской груди, смеется, очерчивая пальцами выпирающие ребра и трогая ямочки на чужой пояснице, в общем, выглядит как человек, которому до ужаса смешна происходящая ситуация, только смех этот все больше нервный, чем радостный. Джеймс не знает, что с ним делать, а пробовать боится - вдруг поранит, и тогда Роджерс берет ситуацию под контроль. Впервые в чем-то оказывается главным, и Бак облегченно выдыхает, когда его усаживают на постель и нависают сверху уже над ним. Не сказать, чтобы Стив часто представлял их с Баки в подобной ситуации, но во всех фантазиях Джеймс был все-таки сверху, и оказаться сверху самому стало приятной неожиданностью: в таком положении он чувствовал себя сильнее, крепче, больше, и даже разница в весе и росте уже не казалось такой глобальной. А еще Баки рвано дышал в ответ на все его прикосновения и поцелуи, и это тоже было непривычным, то, что он мог делать кому-то приятно. 

В тот раз они не дошли ни до чего серьезного, хотя Барнс выглядел так, словно был не против. Но Роджерс все равно не решился, не хватило смелости. А после, на войне, было уже не до этого, особенно, когда Баки попал в плен и не узнавал его долгие недели, пока отлеживался дома списанный из-за дальнейшей непригодности к службе. А когда узнал, долго не верил, трогал, щипал, смотрел недоверчиво, потому что ну два метра силы и мышц на месте задохлика, нервно признававшегося в любви несколько месяцев назад, это вам не шутки. Улыбался нервно, прикасаясь и не находя ни выступающих ребер, ни острых птичьих лопаток, и едва доставал Стиву до подбородка, смешно и не смешно одновременно дыша куда-то в шею.

А однажды произнес-попросил: "Давай попробуем", и уже Роджерс не знал, что им делать. Только нашелся куда быстрее, чем в прошлый раз, и Баки снова дрожал в его руках, и стонал звонко, громко - до горящих от стыда капитанских ушей. И был довольным, как кот после сметаны. И этим давал понять, что Стив не обидел его тогда своим признанием.


	13. Книги

До рассвета пара часов, и в госпитале, маленьком, захудалом, куда раненых подвозят умирать, а не лечиться, весь медперсонал спит, утомленный непрерывной работой, и лишь кудрявая медсестра, чье имя звучит в устах умирающих то как "Мэгги", то как "Пегги", со смешным британским акцентом борется со сном как может: если она уснет, если отвлечется хотя бы на минуту, этот красивый солдат с длинными пушистыми ресницами, отбрасывающими длинные тени на белые от потери крови щеки, уже не проснется. Всего лишь еще одна смерть среди десятков смертей, но за сегодня уже погибло почти тринадцать человек, и еще один кажется слишком большой потерей. Когда тебе двадцать пять, а вокруг идет война, ты пытаешься спасти всех и переживаешь каждую смерть, как свою собственную.

Пегги как раз ставит очередной укол, бесполезный, как и все, что она сделала ранее: если солдат не умрет от заражения, то умрет от потери крови, если его не добьет непрекращающаяся боль, добьет вид собственной оторванной конечности - Пегги видит подобное каждый день, Пегги знает, как это происходит, когда за окном раздается шорох подъезжающего автомобился. До новой поставки раненых еще несколько часов, и никто не готов к их приему сейчас, когда госпиталь погружен в нервный, истощенный сон и тихие стоны умирающих пациентов.

Накинув шаль, Пегги выходит на крыльцо, буквально врезаясь во взбегающего по ступеням молодого военного, кажется, капитана, красивого, целого, который оглядывает ее ошалелым взглядом, едва не хватает, тряся, за плечи, но сжимает их до боли и явно не контролирует свое состояние.

\- Солдат Джеймс Барнс, пехотные войска, - шепчет он, вглядываясь в темноту коридора, но Пегги нечего ему сказать, она не знает имен своих подопечных: те, кто прибыл сюда умереть, не нуждаются в имени. - Темные волосы, темные глаза, улыбка широкая, - пробует капитан снова и смотрит умоляюще и с такой надеждой, что ей приходится сдаться. Она не знает, кто это и разрешено ли ему здесь находиться, но все равно провожает его до дверей палаты, становясь в проеме и жестом указывая на постели.

И мужчина торопится, наклоняясь к каждой, вглядываясь в лица, и едва не сбивает ночник, спеша осмотреть их все. Ищет и не находит, и страх на его лице написан такой явный, такой безграничный, что Пегги прижимает руки к груди: когда тебе двадцать пять и вокруг война, тебе жаль не только мертвых, тебе больно за живых, теряющих своих любимых снова и снова.

Ей даже не нужно идти следом за ним в соседнюю палату, где она выхаживала однорукого парня, поступившего утром, чтобы убедиться, что это тот, кого капитан искал и все-таки нашел. Она осторожно заглядывает в помещение и едва сдерживает изумленный вздох: мужчина стоит на коленях возле постели и гладит чужую руку, целует ладонь, а по лицу у него текут слезы. Он зовет, зовет, шепчет: "Баки, я здесь, я рядом, это я, Стив", но Баки не просыпается, и отчаяние на лице Стива такое огромное, такое невыносимое. Только вот Пегги знает, что сюда людей привозят умирать. Стив - нет.

Да, она позволит ему остаться сколько потребуется, нет, никаких бумаг заполнять не нужно - Пегги кивает практически на автомате, разглядывая робкие, полные нежности прикосновения, которыми одаривает Стив непросыпающегося солдата. Она читала о таком в романах и знает, как это называется - _любовь_ \- поэтому ей даже не нужно прокрадываться на рассвете, чтобы убедиться в своей правоте: капитан целует солдата в лоб, целует в щеки, нос, губы, прижимается лбом к чужому лбу и молится так истово, что существуй бог на самом деле, он не имеет права не ответить. Только вот Пегги знает, что чудес не бывает. Во всяком случае, не в этом госпитале. За утро умирают еще три человека, и смерть сержанта Барнса это только вопрос времени. Но когда тебе двадцать пять, а вокруг идет война, очень хочется верить, что любовь действительно способна преодолеть все на свете - и даже смерть. И неважно, что любовь эта не такая, какой должна быть, и плевать, что мужчина целует мужчину, потому что когда человек теряет человека, все остальное становится неважным и растворяется в тех же, что и у других, слезах боли.

Когда Капитан выходит на крыльцо, глаза у него красные, а ладони трясутся, и Пегги даже не нужно спрашивать, в чем дело, она молча спешит в команту, где лежит солдат, в последней попытке помочь, не отпустить, не позволить умереть. Только не еще одному. Джеймс Барнс по-прежнему лежит, не шевелясь, и ресницы его все так же отбрасывают длинные тени на бледные впалые щеки. Только вот грудь больше не вздымается, и надрывный звериный плач, раздающийся с улицы, подтверждает Пегги, что в двадцать пять пора перестать верить книгам, особенно, когда вокруг идет война, потому что книги часто врут, и люди все-таки уходят туда, откуда их уже не вернуть, неважно, как сильно ты их любил, неважно, как сильно был любим ими.


	14. Вернуться домой

Барнс возвращается с войны отчужденным, равнодушным и таким холодным, что легко отморозить пальцы, прикасаясь к тому, что раньше было раскаленной лавой. Но Стив не задает вопросов, которые жалят голову изнутри стаей диких ос, но не потому, что Джеймс не ответит. Он не спрашивает, потому что боится ответов, боится того, что Барнс может ему рассказать. Ведь Роджерс не знает ничего о том, что такое смерть, преследующая тебя по пятам, что такое отчаянная молитва с просьбой позволить проснуться целым, вернуться целым. Вернуться. Что такое терять снова и снова и быть не в силах это остановить.

Все, что он знает, это то, что Барнс все еще там, на своей войне, и, укачивая его на руках, как ребенка, прижимая к себе в попытке отогреть, Стив понимает, что Джеймс вернется нескоро, что пройдет еще много времени, прежде чем он перестанет вскакивать по ночам, оглядываясь и выискивая в окружающих его тенях подбирающуюся, как зверь, смерть, перестанет дрожать - холод пробрался слишком глубоко, и вытравить его не получается - под несколькими одеялами, перестанет хвататься за него, судорожно глотая воздух распахнутым ртом и безостановочно твердя его имя. Сжимая его ладонь так крепко, что вот-вот треснут кости. 

А еще Стив понимает, что страх не оставит Баки полностью никогда. Потому что праздничный салют в честь победы заставляет его вжиматься в стену, обхватывая голову руками и воя сквозь стиснутые зубы, а каждое поздравление, которое он вынужден принимать с улыбкой часом позже, звучит для него как укор в том, что ему повезло выжить. Понимает и ничего не может сделать. Потому что Баки возвращается с войны не собой, он возвращается чужим, испуганным и усталым, а как вернуть оттуда своего друга: живого, родного, теплого, Стив не знает.


	15. Капитан

Барнс не особо смотрел в сторону новоявленного Капитана, так, подметил исполинский рост, крепкие плечи и растерянное - вот удивительно - лицо, а больше внимания и не обращал. Ему не было дела до тех, кто командует, сидя в безопасности за много километров от места, где идет настоящая война, а значит, и до Капитана, зачем-то упорно не покидавшего их лагерь и спящего вместе со всеми в общей палатке. 

Это уже потом, подмечая все эти детали, он стал следить за ним более пристально и поражался тому, сколько силы и света - и не скажешь по-иному - было в этом человеке. Поначалу остальные солдаты посмеивались над ним, говорили, что идеалистам и детям на войне не место, но все равно прикипали к мальчишеской улыбке быстро и накрепко, видя храбрость, с которой тот шел впереди остальных, словно и не боясь смерти, и следовали за ним уже не потому, что приказали, а потому что вдохновлял, потому что делал их собственные страхи мелочными и глупыми. А еще всегда был рядом, неважно, кто нуждался в его помощи. Даже овощи чистил в общей кухне, если свободных рук не было. Одним словом, Капитан.

Только все равно было в нем что-то неправильное, но у Джеймса не получалось докопаться до сути, понять, в чем же дело и откуда такая тоска на дне светлых льдистых глаз, а потом он понял: не храбрость вела Капитана в бой, не смелость и жажда победы. Отчаяние заставляло его бросаться под пули, кидаться на штыки, первым лезть в пекло. Потому что Капитан всегда выходил живым, и ничто не могло его ранить. Барнс не знал, заметили ли остальные ребята, что Капитан словно заколдованный, да и особо не пытался разузнать, но сам ходил вокруг, разведывая, и под пули кинулся, чтобы убедиться, сам же. И смотрел в чужое лицо, твердое, скуластое, видел, как желваки на скулах ходят от боли - Капитан заслонил сержанта собой - как кровь расползается по ткани униформы, смотрел и все равно не понимал. А глаза, полные отчаяния, смотревшие в его собственные с такого близкого расстояния, что можно было сосчитать каждую ресницу, ничего ему так и не объяснили. Ни ненормальную жажду поскорее сдохнуть, ни отчаянную храбрость, с которой Капитан защищал все, что имело для него цену.

А ведь он его тогда даже не поблагодарил за собственное спасение - то, что на Капитане заживало в считанные часы, оказалось бы для него путевкой на тот свет - только чаще и чаще стал наведываться в его палатку, все-таки отдельную: начальство не хотело, чтобы солдаты шушукались о невообразимой регенерации этого сверхчеловека. Даже позволял себя рисовать, поначалу с неохотой, а потом даже командуя, что и как подрисовать, чтобы выглядело посолиднее. Но говорили они мало и все больше не о том, что произошло и почему оно так произошло. И не сказать, чтобы Капитан стал ему дорог, нет, только с того дня в прицел он выглядывал в основном его широкую спину, прикрывая ее тщательнее остальных.

Но однажды все равно не уследил. И после долго не мог понять, почему тот не шевелится, уткнувшись в снег лицом, откуда эта кровавая лужа, растекающаяся вокруг его головы, ведь он осмотрел периметр на два раза, и не было вокруг никого, кто мог бы выстрелить, иначе он бы заметил. Не мог не заметить. Не имел права не заметить. Но все-таки упустил. И хотя жалеть на войне о чужой смерти было не принятно, во всяком случае явно, потому что умирало слишком много, ходил хмурый еще долго, перекатывая грохочущие в голове, как выстрелы, вопросы, которые так и не задал, а теперь было уже поздно. 

И ресницы его промокшие в собственной крови, и лицо, ею же залитое, забыть не мог, видел в кошмарах, даже когда вернулся домой, целый и невредимый. Даже когда могила Капитана поросла травой, став просто одной из сотен. Все ходил туда, вглядываясь в чужое имя, узнанное только после смерти, в даты - совсем еще мальчишка, впрочем, как и он сам - и не мог понять, откуда в нем была эта отчаянная храбрость, как она поселилась в этом человеке. А потом и эти вопросы истерлись, оставив лишь одно-единственное воспоминание: льдистые голубые глаза, ходящие на скулах желваки - и ни единого стона, ни единого крика, пока пули врезаются в тело, прикрывшее его собственное без промедления, без лишней мысли, а еще кровь, много крови, горящей, как нимб, вокруг светловолосой головы человека, заслуживавшего его каждым своим поступком.


	16. Препятствие

Когда появляется Пегги, Бак меняется не в лучшую сторону, а еще он словно отстраняется, отказываясь заботиться о Стиве дальше. И не то чтобы Стив сильно нуждался в этой заботе, но, вопреки собственному упрямству и нежеланию ее принимать, терпел и был за нее больше чем благодарен. 

Первый звоночек раздается, когда, собираясь на третьей свидание с Картер, он забывает застегнуть куртку. Вспоминает только тогда, когда горло уже немеет от холода. Вспоминает и долго не может понять, что же не так, а когда осознает, списывает на то, что Баки было не до него: он чинил что-то, сидя в зале, и не обратил внимания на уходящего Стива. И только внутри противно скребется: "А ведь всегда обращал, независимо от того, как сильно был занят", но, радостный и счастливый в преддверии свидания, Роджерс отбрасывает эту мысль за ненадобностью. Сегодня он занят исключительно Пегги, с Баки можно будет разобраться позже. 

А после он все-таки заболевает, и второй звоночек начинает звенеть в его голове еще громче первого, потому что Джеймс тихо проходит мимо его спальни, не заглядывая к нему, как обычно, и уходит на работу, и до самого вечера Роджерс мечется по постели в лихорадке, то просыпаясь, то засыпая, но каждый раз, когда он открывает глаза, Барнса не оказывается рядом, даже когда за окном темнеет, и, проснувшись в очередной раз, он слышит громыхание на кухне тарелок и кастрюль. В животе неприятно урчит: он не ел почти сутки, но Джеймс снова удивляет, когда просто проходит мимо, желая на ходу спокойной ночи и сообщая, что еда на плите. Не интересуется, как тут Стив и как прошел его день, упорно не замечает, что тот болен. Даже когда Роджерс грохается на пол кухни, разбивая чертову тарелку с кашей, слишком тяжелую для его ослабевших рук, Джеймс спускается только спустя некоторое время и, вскидывая бровь, интересуется, где же Пегги, когда Стив болеет и так в ней нуждается. Но до комнаты добраться помогает, а после приносит сэндвичи и горячий чай. Только вот Роджерс не притрагивается к еде: кусок не лезет в глотку, полную едва сдерживаемых рыданий. Он не понимает, в чем причина такого поведения друга, а Джеймс не спешит ему объяснять. 

Даже на войне, находясь так близко возле собственной смерти, Джеймс ведет себя так, словно Роджерс ему чужой, и плюет на то, что каждый день может оказаться для них последним. А Стив по-прежнему не понимает, в чем дело, и даже постоянная поддержка Пегги, денно и нощно находящейся рядом, его не утешает. Зато, кажется, неимоверно злит Баки, который демонстративно обходит их за версту, а после и вовсе срывается в какую-то суицидальную миссию, откуда уже не возвращается. И не прощает Стива, когда тот приходит за ним на базу ГИДРы, отталкивает его руки, отправляет назад, к Картер. Так и говорит, мол, охраняй свою женщину, Роджерс, я сам справлюсь. И хотя валится, ни черта не справляясь и теряя сознание там же, где был, и обратно его приходится бувально нести на руках, не благодарит ни очнувшись, ни после, лежа в медицинской палатке и страдая от кошмаров: Стив находится с ним рядом каждую свободную минуту и видит, что с другом неладно, только тот даже в забытьи отказывается подпускать его ближе, а еще шепчет что-то злое, едкое, и звучит это очень похоже на "Ты меня предал. Всегда были только мы двое, а потом случилась эта Пегги, эта сыворотка, и все пошло не так". А что не так, Джеймс так и не объясняет, оставляя Стива теряться в догадках.

Только вот Стив не предавал, ведь не предавал же. Просто, помимо Баки, у него теперь была Пегги, а еще Старк, и еще новое здоровое тело и другая, более счастливая жизнь. Но разве это плохо, разве это может так сильно ранить? А после он дает это пресловутое интервью и спотыкается на собственной фразе: "Даже когда у меня не было ничего, у меня был Баки", холодея от понимания смысла обвинения в предательстве. Теперь, когда у него есть все, а единственное, что есть у Джеймса, это по-прежнему он один, что должен чувствовать Баки, видя, с какой счастливой улыбкой Стив уходит в новую жизнь, не замечая, что друг остается в той, старой, и понимая, что Стив в ней счастлив, поступать, как настоящий друг, отпуская и не становясь препятствием на его пути.


	17. Наоборот

Джеймс чувствует, что со Стивом происходит что-то не то, потому что знает, когда Стив не в порядке. А еще знает, когда Роджерс врет, например, как сейчас, когда говорит, что ничего с ним все в порядке, а кончик его носа краснеет, выдавая его с головой. Всегда открытый и честный, с каждым днем Роджерс становится все более чужим и отстраненным, и это бесит, напрягает, раздражает, вызывает недоумение, но схватить его за грудки и вытрясти из него правду он не может, поэтому ждет, когда Стив расскажет сам. Только тот продолжает молчать, и все больше и больше ситуация кажется Джеймсу далеко не забавной, а как все исправить, он не знает, потому что Стив, кажется, и не заинтересован в том, чтобы облегчить ему задачу. Их прежде крепкая дружба, почти братская привязанность, разламывается в щепки, и Джеймс теперь ночует в приюте шесть дней из семи, хотя прежде дом Роджерсов был ему родным. Но по лицу Стива не прочитать ни вины, ни раздражения, и расспрашивать о причинах столь явных перемен Баки не собирается, постепенно начиная сердиться и понимая, что это приведет к еще большей размолвке. Но срабатывает наоборот.

Стива прорывает, как плотину по весне, он трескается, как рождественский шарик, свалившийся с елки, а внутри него оказываются не иголки страшной затаенной обиды, а сладкая вата признаний из самых дурацких девчачьих книжек, которые только есть на свете. Любит. Так и говорит: "Люблю", и Джеймс отвечает, что тоже любит, иначе-то как, иначе и быть не может. Они ведь как братья, только лучше. Только вот задрожавшие губы Роджерса и красные щеки, а еще глаза на мокром месте срабатывают, как кувалда, больно ударив его по голове осознанием, что любят его не так, как любит он, и что теперь делать с этой информацией, никто ему не подскажет, поэтому он соглашается, ошарашенный, на условия Роджерса разойтись с миром и по-прежнему ночует в приюте, только теперь все семь дней в неделю, и появляется в доме Стива все реже и реже, огорчая миссис Роджерс своими нечастыми визитами, но даже не пытаясь починить их сломавшуюся, казалось бы, навсегда дружбу. 

Только вот весь Бруклин словно сужается до стивова крыльца, и каждая улица все равно приводит Баки к их дому, потому что - ну подумаешь, любит? - неужели Джеймс с этим не справится? Только вот под ласкающим взглядом Роджерса Бак все равно понимает: нет, не справится, и терпеть эту теплоту, прежде ничем не подозрительную, теперь тяжелей любой работы. Но и бросать Стива он не хочет, не может. Пока еще не готов. Только Стив снова делает все по-своему и решает их проблему за них обоих. Он просто уходит на войну, куда не берут Джеймса, посеявшего свое здоровье где-то в сырых доках, пока тягал грузы, в два раза превышающие его собственный вес, и ничего не говорит, и узнает Барнс об этом уже от миссис Роджерс, как и то, что Стив запретил Джеймсу ему писать. Маленький ублюдок.

Это похоже на дурдом, а самые сопливые женские романы и подавно покажутся скучнейшими из историй на фоне того, что делает Джеймс, но факт остается фактом, о котором он, конечно же, промолчит всем и унесет с собой в могилу: Джеймс ждет Рождерса с войны, как какая-то невеста своего героя, и, черт возьми, дожидается, встречая на вокзале. Вылавливает за руку в толпе и под удивленным взглядом влетает в руки, неловко обвивающие его за талию спустя несколько секунд отупелой неподвижности. Нет, конечно, он не позволяет себя целовать или еще что, да и лицо у Роджерса небритое и колется, но говорить всякие глупости разрешает, за руку держать разрешает, смеяться где-то над ухом, пуская непонятные мурашки по спине, тоже - вот дела - разрешает. И на "Я люблю тебя" отвечает, что тоже любит, и даже практически не краснеет, когда чужие губы все-таки касаются его собственных - не девица ведь.

Но ночевать в доме Роджерсов у него все равно не выходит, если и получается, то раз в неделю в лучшем случае. Потому что в остальные дни Стив просто не дает ему спать, и не сказать, чтобы он был хоть сколько-нибудь против.


	18. Нечестно

Это было нечестно по отношению к Баки, но Пегги была далеко, а секса хотелось до ужаса. Пользоваться влюбленностью друга было подло, но, дорвавшийся до женского тела впервые за всю жизнь, Стив просто не умел да и не хотел заставить себя отказываться от всего, что дарили подобные отношения. Баки не был женщиной, и Роджерс, конечно, не имел права пытаться заменять им кого-то другого, но Джеймс был темноволосым, ниже, чем теперь Стив, и губы у него были такие же чувственные, как у Маргарет, так что он просто не устоял однажды, напившись с ним в очередной раз. 

Не устоял ни на ногах, ни на собственной позиции никогда не давать Джеймсу ни намека на возможность любой взаимности, и оказался прижатым к стене в первой же подворотне. И не мог сопротивляться, потому что Пегги была такой же, как Барнс: настойчивой, наглой, ненасытной, а различить их в темноте было практически невозможно - настолько одинаковыми были их действия, и плевать в таком случае на физиологию.

Это было нечестно по отношению к Баки, но еще более нечестным оказалось по отношению к Пегги, когда та наконец вернулась. Потому что Стива буквально выдернули из ставших привычными объятий Джеймса, вернув в необходимость отношений, публичности и образцовости их формировавшейся семьи. А еще Пегги и Барнс оказались все-таки разными, что не сыграло в пользу Картер, хотя и сам Стив Роджерс, которого она оставила здесь, и тот, кто встретил ее по возвращении в США, показались ей двумя абсолютно противоположными людьми. Только вот имя Капитана все еще было на слуху, да и внимание военных по-прежнему было приковано к вопросу полезности Роджерса для государственных целей, поэтому пришлось восстанавливать собственную благопристойность, во всяком случае, хотя бы внешнюю, отказываясь от Джеймса и буквально предавая его своим выбором.

Только вот Барнс, вопреки его предположениям, тоже не согласился сидеть на месте в ожидании, когда вся эта ситуация разрешится, и пропал, образуя своим отсутствием такую дыру в груди Роджерса, что раскаяние за собственный выбор показалось ему адом пострашнее войны. Решать что-то заново было страшно, не решать - больно, оставлять Пегги казалось невозможным, а вернуть Барнса - жизненно необходимым, только и здесь Джеймс не позволил ему исправить все легко и быстро, спрятавшись так тщательно, что никакие новые связи Роджерса и даже помощь Старка не позволили отыскать его быстро. А когда Баки все-таки нашелся, уже Пегги не стала терпеть то, с каким упорством искал его Роджерс, докопавшись до правды и выставив его за дверь, а пословица про двух зайцев оказалась более чем реальной, применимо к его жизни.

Только вот, в отличие от Пегги, чье прощение было вещью, о которой приходилось только мечтать, прощение Джеймса было вопросом времени. И оказалось важнее понимания Маргарет. И хотя Баки не был женщиной, и Роджерс, конечно, не имел права на подобный образ жизни, будучи Капитаном, он просто не умел да и не хотел больше заставлять себя отказываться от всего, что дарили их новые, далеко не дружеские отношения. 

Поэтому, хотя это было нечестно по отношению к Баки, целуя его однажды на людной улице, Стив ставил перед собой одну-единственную подлую, но высокую цель: показать всему миру, что у него есть Джеймс, а еще то, что Джеймс занят. Им. Только вот Барнс, вопреки всему, снова не согласился молча утопать в чужих объятиях под прицелами камер налетевших из ниоткуда фотографов, и после долго смеялся, разглядывая на фото в газетах здорового, высокого Капитана, пытавшегося казаться мужественным, но в итоге все равно выглядевшим, как мальчишка, решившийся на первый поцелуй. Не сказать, что после этого Барнс простил его быстро за историю с Пегги, только вот Стив больше ни в чью сторону не смотрел, потому что никто на свете не смог бы заменить ему Джеймса. Жаль только, что понял он это позже, чем мог, а впрочем, Барнс не позволял ему долго рефлексировать на эту тему, находя для них куда более приземленные и приятные занятия.


	19. Стив ненавидит Баки

Стив ненавидит Баки. За то, что тот с ним сделал однажды и продолжает делать, неважно, хочет Стив этого или нет. И плевать, что хочет, хочет всегда, в этом тоже виноват Джеймс. Это он сделал его таким: порочным, грязным. Сломал его, превратив в чудовище, отвратительное нормальным людям. В сгусток похоти и желания, в скулящую течную суку, подставляющуюся под чужие пальцы, язык и член, ненасытно требующую больше, сильнее, глубже. 

Стив ненавидит Баки за то, что тот с ним делает. Ненавидит, но, вопреки собственной же ненависти, каждую ночь приползает едва ли не на коленях, прося взять его. Умоляя об этом, утыкается в чужой живот горячим лбом, выскуливая его имя, сглатывая его слюной, застревающей в горле. Слизывая вместе с каплями спермы с собственного вытраханного рта. Стекая потом на чужие простыни, куда его вминают, не заботясь о его удовольствии и комфорте. 

Стив ненавидит Баки. Даже когда становится Капитаном и одной его руки оказывается достаточно, чтобы шея Джеймса переломилась, хрустнув, как сухая ветка. Потому что беспомощность, зависимость и одержимость не позволяют избавиться от этой поганой привязанности, не позволяют разбить губы, улыбающиеся так, чтобы он может прочесть по ним: "Иди за мной", в ошметки свисающего мяса.

Джеймс ниже него на полторы головы, и плечи у него теперь такие узкие, что смять их не составит труда, раскрошив и переломав каждую кость. Но Стив все равно покорно становится на колени, чувствуя, как чужая ладонь проходится по его волосам, зажимая пряди в кулак, не давая отодвинуть лицо, когда штаны вместе с бельем соскальзывают по бледным ногам. 

Он больше чем уверен, что все вокруг давным-давно знают, что происходит, куда они исчезают каждый раз. И презирают его за слабость. И ненавидят за грязь, которую он в себе носит. Роджерс знает, что должен избавиться от нее, как-то отмыться, но пока Джеймс рядом, он слишком зависим, чтобы что-то сделать. И эта подчиненность сводит его с ума, однажды доводя его окончательно. 

Нет, он не сворачивает Баки его цыплячью - в руках Капитана - шею. Даже не мстит, измываясь над ним так же, как Джеймс привык издеваться на ним, и плевать - плевать, черт возьми! - что Стиву это нравится не меньше. Он просто избавляется от грязи раз и навсегда, сталкивая Джеймса с летящего с чертовой скоростью поезда и чувствуя, как в груди становится пусто, стерильно и наконец-то свободно.

Только вот руки предательски горят, напоминая ему, что он сделал. И ладони трясутся, как от дикого холода. А ненависть никуда не уходит, наоборот, словно становится только больше, поглащая его целиком. И подчинить ее некому. Он сам убил единственного, кому это было по силам, сам открыл клетку, выпуская зверя, которого больше никому не удается приручить, и признаться самому себе, что это не Баки превращал его в животное, а он сам был им, оказывается всего страшнее.

По ночам ему снится, как Джеймс находит его, где бы он ни был, и плечи его сминаются под руками Роджерса, кости крошатся, осыпаясь песком, а кожа ледяная, как снег, в котором Стив оставил гнить его тело. И только губы улыбаются по-прежнему, дразнят упрятываемой в них просьбой, больше похожей на приказ, и Стив знает, что однажды не выдержит и сорвется, отправится искать тело друга туда, в ледяной ад, и грязи станет так много, что он не отмоется от нее никогда. 

А однажды на рассвете Роджерс все-таки сдается, спешно скидывая вещи в походный рюкзак. Он забирает из штаба старые карты с планом операции по захвату поезда и отправляется в путь, стараясь не думать, что будет делать, когда найдет чужое мертвое тело. Все что он знает - это то, что он ненавидит Баки за то, что тот с ним делал. Но еще больше за то, что больше этого не случится. 

"Иди за мной", - шевелятся, произнося слова, на изнанке его век чужие кривящиеся в улыбке губы, пока он замирает, прикрыв глаза, над занесенным наполовину снегом телом. В животе копошится клубком змей что-то больное и горячее при мысли, что теперь они поменялись местами. 

Стив ненавидит Баки. За то, что тот с ним сделал однажды и продолжал делать, неважно, хотел Стив этого или нет. За то, что тот сделал его грязным. Но теперь он наконец признается себе, что всегда любил эту грязь. Любил Джеймса. И шепчет ему об этом снова и снова, слизывая собственную сперму с чужого черного, мертвого, вытраханного рта.


	20. Когда Стив возвращается домой

И не то чтобы это не нормально для войны, когда ты теряешь близких, но Роджерс до последнего верит в то, что беда обойдет их стороной, тронет кого угодно, но не их с Джеймсом. А потом эта вера тонет на дне стакана, поднятого с «Коммандос» за упокой их товарища, и приходится смириться. Приходится вернуться домой. Одному. И впервые запирать дверь изнутри. И смотреть словно со стороны, как трясутся руки, не удержавшие ключ, который звенит, падая на пол. Звенит болью в висках. А после все стихает: и плач, и звон. И остается абсолютная всепоглощающая тишина, когда Стив возвращается домой. 

А Баки нет.


	21. Сигареты

Когда-то Баки курил. Много; по-взрослому важно затягивался самыми дрянными дешевыми сигаретами и пах табаком, крепким и тяжелым – раздражающий ноздри Стива запах, к которому привыкнуть оказалось проще, чем отвыкать после, когда Джеймса уже не стало, но его вещи по-прежнему занимали половину полок их общей комнаты.

Курить новыми, здоровыми легкими оказалось так же противно, как и задыхаться от дыма прежде, когда Барнсу было лень выходить на улицу и он курил дома. Но так, пахнущий его сигаретами, Роджерс, вопреки мерзкому горькому привкусу, чувствовал себя лучше. Чувствовал себя чуть менее одиноко.

Хотя бы до момента, пока не приходилось открыть глаза, натыкаясь на безысходную пустоту.


	22. Ближе, чем просто рядом

\- Стив, ты не меня любишь, - Джеймс по привычке тянется взъерошить чужие волосы, но отдергивает руку, ловя себя на том, что собственные же слова сейчас противоположны своим же действиям, - а того парня, который спасает тебя из драк, героя, приходящего на помощь в трудную минуту.

\- Но это ты и есть, - под нос себе произносит Роджерс, однако Джеймс слышит. 

\- Вот это я. – Он толкает Стива в плечо, вынуждая поднять голову и взглянуть на себя: на нем новый с иголочки костюм, а в ботинках, начищенных до зеркального блеска, легко разглядеть собственное отражение. В паре метров от них недовольно поджимает губы очередная напомаженная девица, а каждый проходящий мимо пьяный пижон весело окликает Барнса, и тот отвлекается снова и снова, снова и снова, замечая кого угодно, кроме Стива, сгорбившегося возле, и тогда Роджерс ловит себя на мысли, что любящий всех и каждого вряд ли умеет любить на самом деле, а Джеймс Барнс, которому он принес в ноги свое сердце, это и правда кто-то другой, а не этот парень, переминающийся с ноги на ногу в нетерпении, когда же его отпустят, избавив от этого ненужного разговора.

\- Ты ничего обо мне не знаешь, - сдается Джеймс, разворачиваясь, чтобы уйти, и Стив мысленно соглашается, мол, да, ничего. Только вот ты меня спас. И ты был рядом, когда был нужен. Этого ли недостаточно, чтобы полюбить и привязаться? - Прекращай, Роджерс, - просит Джеймс напоследок, - я не ролевая модель и не объект для поклонения, займись чем-нибудь полезным, - ему кажется, что если он будет достаточно убедителен, Стив его разлюбит - или что он там к нему испытывает на почве своей щенячьей благодарности за спасение. 

Только вот попытки разделить Баки и того безупречного героя в ореоле славы, которого он себе придумал, до мельчайших черт прорисовав на листах альбомов и в собственной голове, все равно заканчиваются ничем. Как и попытки доказать себе, что это не любовь, а фанатизм и помешательство - собачья верность - тоже. Он живет, погруженный в собственную любовь, но с каждым днем Джеймс становится только дальше.

Поэтому однажды, когда толпа хулиганов задирает Стива по пути домой, Баки уже не оказывается рядом. И после. И после. И это уже не случайное совпадение, а попытка показать, как Роджерс неправ, выбирая его, наказать за возникшие чувства. И кто такой Стив, чтобы не послушаться человека, которого всегда привык слушаться. Но на сердце давит пудовой гирей обида, а еще много-много непонимания - за что? За то, что, как пес, был рядом, счастливый любой ласке? За то, что не докучал своими чувствами, нося их в себе и лишь однажды решившись их озвучить? За то, что считал Джеймса героем?

Только вот Джеймс им не был. И животных, прибивавшихся за теплом под ладонь на улице, он предпочитал отталкивать, не забывая после как следует вымыть руки - мало ли какую заразу можно подцепить, подпустив кого-нибудь ближе, чем просто рядом.


	23. Ничего

А потом они встречаются, и ничего: ни соплей, ни слез - Баки молча занимает место по левое плечо своего Капитана, отказываясь признавать себе, что это Стив – малыш из Бруклина, не избегавший ни одной драки, прячась от этих мыслей. Да и Роджерс не торопится восстанавливать дружеские узы: бахвалится силой и красотой так, что едва не ломается в развороте собственных плеч. И раздражает этим безумно.

Он не помнит момент, с которого начинает звать Баки не иначе как «Сержант», Джеймс забывает о необходимости волноваться о слабом друге, и ни один из них не замечает, как все меняется страшно и необратимо. Случайно и навсегда.


	24. Однажды Роджерс приносит домой щенка

Однажды Роджерс приносит домой щенка: маленькое щуплое тельце трясется от холода, тонкие лапы едва держат его вертикально, и Стив отдает все тепло, на которое способен, чтобы его выходить. Когда выросшего из этого задохлика большого красивого пса пристреливает пьяный вусмерть сосед, он пытается не плакать, но сдержаться не может, и спасает его только Джеймс, делящий с ним его боль надвое. 

Когда ладонь Баки выскальзывает из его собственной, он едва не воет, провожая взглядом летящее в никуда тело: взгляд Барнса переполнен преданностью, любовью и надеждой. Как у того пса с простреленным животом, погибающего на руках Стива, который снова не сумел никого спасти.


	25. В его голове

В его голове все происходило куда более радостно: Баки если и не соглашался, то хотя бы не отталкивал его, узнав правду. 

\- Ты меня не понял что ли, Роджерс? Я не такой. Нет значит нет, – Баки серьезен как никогда: глаза холодные, губы сжаты в тонкую линию, и вся его поза – готовность ударить, предупреждение: «Не подходи, убьет». Только Стиву плевать, он тянется к нему всем своим существом, не в силах больше молчать и противиться тому, что сжигает его изнутри последние месяцы, в надежде урвать один-единственный миг тепла, не упрятанного за стеной лжи, которую он возвел между собой и Джеймсом, и пускай бьет, если посчитает нужным - это того стоит.

И Барнс бьет. Бьет его со всей дури, и глаза у него дикие, безумные, словно Стив пытался его не поцеловать, а смертельно оскорбить. Скидывает с лестницы, выволакивая за шкирку на улицу из собственного дома, и со стороны это похоже на избиение младенцев, потому что Роджерс даже не сопротивляется, только прикрывает лицо от самых тяжелых ударов, разглядывая Барнса из-под прикрытых век. На лице Баки читается ужас от того, что он делает, но еще больше в нем ненависти, с которой он не может справиться. И брезгливости, которую он не спешит скрыть, отряхивая собственные ладони, касавшиеся Стива, как от грязи. 

\- Еще раз повторишь подобное, я переломаю тебе ноги, - предупреждает он, а после скрывается в доме, хлопая наотмашь дверью. Когда Стив добирается к себе, он тяжело валится на постель с сумасшедшей, страшной улыбкой: собственная ложь больше не давит стотонной глыбой, и неважно, как долго он будет за нее страдать, избавляясь от ссадин и синяков.

Наутро Баки предугадываемо маячит за окном, а после проходит вовнутрь, и Стиву даже не нужно разлеплять глаза, чтобы увидеть это виноватое лицо, тем не менее, полное уверенности в своей правоте. Джеймс помогает ему обработать открытые раны, но извиняться не спешит и молчит по большей части. А еще смотрит подозрительно, словно каждое его движение теперь считается априори лаской по отношению к другому мужчине, и это может его испачкать, сделать неправильным, грязным и дефектным. Закончив с ссадинами, он отходит в противоположный конец комнаты, и это больнее любого синяка. 

\- Сегодня я встречаюсь с Мари-Луиз, - говорит он, и Стив кивает, мол, да, я за тебя рад. Кто угодно лучше, чем я. - Подумай над своим поведением, - зачем-то добавляет он, а после подходит, нерешительно мнется и все-таки тянется потрепать по макушке, как неразумное дитя, сотворившее охренительную глупость. - Не надо все портить.

Стив думает, что это лучше, чем ничего. И Мари-Луиз вместе с синками за правду он перетерпит. И пусть в его голове все представлялось не так, как произошло в реальности, вышло все равно лучше, чем могло бы быть. Хотя бы потому, что Баки вообще вернулся.


	26. Джеймс рядом

В каждом солдате он видит Джеймса. Джеймс смеется, Джеймс разводит костер, Джеймс спит на промерзшей земле. Джеймс погибает от заражения в санитарной палатке, Джеймс докладывает ему новости: все хорошо, Кэп. Джеймс курит, привалившись к дереву, и руки у него синие от холода и дрожат. 

Джеймс держит винтовку, Джеймс прикрывает спину. Джеймс рядом. Рядом. _Рядом_.

Стив путает имена, звания, лица, Стив не помнит о планах на завтра, снова и снова переживая день, навсегда отступивший в прошлое. Стив ошибается, раз за разом произнося запретное теперь имя: сказать и не смочь удержать себя от рыданий. Потому что Джеймс мертв, и имя ему теперь легион, преследующий Стива наяву и в давно заменивших сны еженощных кошмарах. 

Джеймс, Джеймс, Джеймс. Погибший, правший без вести, где-то мертвее мертвых. И имя как обвинение: не смог, не спас, не удержал, не вернулся - стоит снова перепутать и ошибиться, произнося его на излет отзвуком как проклятием, пулей, мазнувшей воздух у уже седого виска, бедой, которую тот играючи отводил, пока держал винтовку, пока прикрывал спину. Был рядом. 

Рядом.

Рядом.


	27. Баки жаль Роджерса

Капитан теряет напарника, Баки же теряет половину «Коммандос», и в лагерь они возвращаются в полнейшем молчании, таща на себе гору сожалений и несколько успевших закоченеть трупов. 

Джеймсу есть что сказать по поводу тупого приказа, погубившего их всех, но он откладывает драку на потом: он не видел смерти своих товарищей, они нашли уже мертвые тела, а вот Капитан стал причиной смерти лучшего друга, и не нужно ему ни ссоры ни обвинений: похлеще самого Джеймса умудряется ненавидеть и проклинать себя же. И хотя Баки жаль Роджерса, утешать чужую потерю он не стремится: своих могил бессчетное множество, и нет сил ни одной оплакать.


	28. Эти двое

\- Чего ж тебе надо? - Баки убрался из бара еще час назад, оставляя Пегги ее стеснительного ухажера в форме капитана, и не рассчитывал, что тот заявится к нему комнату. Не рассчитывал, что теперь, когда Стив _такой_ , выбор по-прежнему падет на Баки. - Чего ж ты пришел?

Стив не отвечает, молча теснит его плечом, проходя вовнутрь, и Джеймс ловит себя на том, что злится: он ниже, носом может уткнуться в ключицу Роджерсу, и это неправильно. Весь этот новый Стив неправилен с головы до пяток, и даже его взгляд - бруклинское небо, волны пляжа на Кони Айленд - не роднит его с прежним тщедушным сопляком, а значит и с самим Барнсом. 

По лицу Стива видно: пришел поговорить, но Джеймс чертовски устал и у него совсем не осталось слов: все, что имел, высказал пустоте, лежа на холодном железном столе, то ли надеясь сдохнуть, то ли надеясь выжить, лишь бы не видеть ни мертвых лиц, ни шприцов, ни нашивок с эмблемой ГИДРы на форме окружающих его людей.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? - Роджерс делает первый ход, но Капитанское чутье дает осечку, потому что он промахивается, и кораблик возможного разговора разбивается о морщину, прорезавшую лоб Джеймса. У него есть много ответов для Стива, от "чуть более живым, чем вчера" до "явно похуже тебя, приятель", но правда в том, что Джеймс себя не чувствует вовсе - есть пепел вместо нервов, которые сдали, есть пустота на месте Стива, маленькая, как прежний Роджерс, но образовавшая в нем здоровенную дыру, которую Капитану заполнить не по силам.

Джеймс поджимает губы, закусывает их в попытке не разрыдаться - какой же ты слепой, Стив, какой же ты слепой - и говорит:

\- Жить буду, - а после разговор окончательно затухает, потому что у Барнса действительно нет сил ни на слова, ни на взгляды, ни на попытку принять нового Роджерса. Он попытается завтра, обязательно попытается, но сегодня пусть Стив оставит его в покое, перестанет маячить перед глазами большой черной тенью, перестанет звать, вытаскивая из сонного онемения бессмысленными словами.

Он тоже звал, тоже произносил бесконечное множество слов, но никто не пришел, никого не было рядом, и к моменту появления доблестного Капитана от Баки остались лишь цифры личного номера, вертящиеся на языке, срывающиеся с истрескавшихся губ в ледяной воздух. Так что Капитану не стоит тратить дыхание на бесполезные разговоры. Капитану вообще не стоит тратить себя на него, потому что то, что осталось от Джеймса Барнса, воскресить ему не по силам. Они оба погибли: мальчишка Роджерс и сержант Барнс, каждый на своем операционном столе, и Джеймс не знает тех, кто с них поднялся после.

Этих двоих, стоящих сейчас друг напротив друга в темной комнате гостиницы, пытающихся стать ближе, но чудовищно, невозможно уже чужих.

**Author's Note:**

> https://ficbook.net/readfic/4107491


End file.
